Kill Joy
by vixie795
Summary: Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto all are out on the beach with friends and end up heading back to the hotel suite after playing a game of truth or dare and 'things' happen. Yaoi, one shot, threesome. GaaSasuNaru.


Warnings: Don't read unless you like Yaoi. This is one of my first one shots. This is M rated for four reasons: There is a LARGE sex scene with three guys. It's Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like. Language, adult themes and homosexual relationships.

* * *

"I'm heading back to the hotel room." Sasuke said. He reached out for the key from Gaara. "I'll let you in when you decide to come back." Sasuke, Gaara and I are all sharing a hotel room on the beach because we decided it would be better to leave the others alone since they're all with someone that they're either, one, in love with, two, going to have fun with that none of us want to see, or three, didn't want us in there because they're going to be participating in number two of the three reasons and that's why we're sharing a room.

I sighed. "See you back in the room, Sasuke." I said.

"Hn." Was all he replied before turning away giving a rise and wave of his arm as a goodbye wave.

"So... Kiba, truth or dare?" Sakura asked him.

"Is that really a question for me?" He asked while smirking. "Dare." He stated.

I totally spaced that a game of truth or dare was going on in front of me. It's seven at night and we're suppose to be back inside the hotel room but we decided to sneak out being caught by Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari as Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Haku, Sai, Neji and Choji tried to sneak out here to the beach. Sixteen (fifteen now) people out on the beach, surrounding a fire that glowed a green and blue color by the reaction to the salt in the wood (I was told by Neji), about a half a mile away from the hotel room, having four hours and thirty minutes until a chaperon checking in on any of our rooms you think wouldn't be that hard to accomplish, however, having to sneak by a couple chaperons and the front desk in the process is what made it so hard. Gaara said that he cracked the back door to the stairs entrance for us to enter but we were almost caught when a chaperon, Sakura's mom, was going out for a smoke and decided to stand outside of the door, the one we were planning to use as a get away to the beach.

"I dare you to..." Sakura thought for a minute before she was stumped. Hinata leaned over to her and blushed when she whispered inside Sakura's ear. Sakura smirked after hearing what Hinata had to say. "I dare you to make out with Shino." Sakura stated.

Kiba went wide-eyed and Shino had a very light tint of pink shade his cheeks.

"You can always chicken." Sakura said raising her hands shoulder height, palms facing the sky and looking off to the side peeking off to the side with her eyes.

Kiba shook his head in disagreement. "Kiba Inuzuka doesn't use any chickens." He stated proudly.

Shino looked over at him with an almost unnoticeable smile. Kiba chuckled at him and leaned in to kiss him. Kiba being pretty far away from him even if they were sitting side by side on the sand in front of the campfire, had to use both of his hands to hold him up as he leaned forward. I noticed Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino, all Yaoi fan-girls, leaning in anticipation. Shino met him half way and kissed him. I smiled at the scene. I have yet to see Kiba and Shino kiss and I was glad that I finally got to. Shino was the first to do anything and slipped his tongue into Kiba's mouth. Both had their eyes closed lightly as if enjoying it. I knew Kiba was but Shino was a little harder to read. Shino didn't stop and continued to make out with him for the next five seconds before he pulled Kiba more forward by the back of his head increasing the pressure of the kiss. Sakura and Ino squealed in delight and Hinata blushed and continued to watch the make out session.

Gaara looked over to me and smirked. I shook my head and pressed my lips together in a thin line.

Gaara glared playfully. "Please?" He mouthed. "I've been dying to all night."

I shook my head still saying no. "No." I mouthed back.

Gaara didn't wait for the next answer before forcefully pushing me forward with his left hand on the back of my head and kissing me hard on the lips. I groaned, however, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss even though everyone was now watching Gaara and I since Shino and Kiba decided to stop. Gaara flickered his tongue on my lower lip and sucked on it demanding entrance. I let him in with a sighed through my nose and allowed him to explore my mouth. I kissed him back taking my advantage and tasting along the roof of his mouth. He broke away faster than I would've hopped, I groaned in displeasure.

"Okay." Sakura said. "That was going to be the next dare for you guys when one of us got another chance at one of you two."

I smiled lightly and barely noticeable.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Dare."

He thought for a minute before a grin played along his lips. "I dare you to give Neji a blow-job." He said still grinning.

Shikamaru sighed again and looked at Neji. Neji was blushing a deep red with his eyes open wide. Shikamaru smirked. "Your so cute."

Neji glared. "Don't tell someone older than you that." Neji scolded.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and continued to smirk. "So you don't want that blow-job?"

Neji blushed again. "Not in front of others." He mumbled.

"Fine." Kiba said. "You don't have to do it in front of us but I want to know that you guys did it and I want some proof."

Shikamaru chuckled. "How am I suppose to get proof?"

"Take a picture, I don't know. Do it in front of someone you and I both trust to tell the truth if you did it of not."

"Who would actually like to watch Shikamaru give me a blow-job?" Neji asked.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten all raised their hands. Hinata was blushing way worse than Neji was just at the thought of watching her cousin get a blowjob in front of her.

"I trust Ino." Shikamaru said. Kiba nodded.

"Okay, it's decided. Ino?" Kiba stated looking to Ino. Ino nodded with a look of excitement on her face. "Will you watch and tell me the truth?"

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Shh!" Everyone quieted her.

She covered her mouth with both hands. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Gaara?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give your little Naru-chan a noticeable hickey." Shikamaru said yawning. He laid his head on Neji's shoulder as he looked at Gaara and I. Shikamaru knew that Gaara would make it more sexy and playful than just sitting there and sucking on my neck.

Gaara smirked at me and I rolled my eyes bending my head to the side for Gaara to have more access. Gaara bent my head back and kiss me slipping his tongue past my lips. No one out of our group minded the fact that it would be longer than asked. It only makes the game more interesting. I kissed him back, obviously and let him trail off my lips twenty seconds later. He went to my neck and down to my collarbone where my shirt covers it and the chaperons won't see it. I had to hold back a moan that dared to rip through my throat when Gaara teased my neck by biting on the soft flesh between my neck and collarbone. Another moan wanted to rip from my throat. Gaara wasn't the one to leave a small hickey. He sucked really fuckin' hard and that's why I normally pulled his head back up in a ferocious kiss. However, this time I couldn't. We weren't in that sex state but I knew I was going to be turned on after this. My eyes wanted to flutter shut but I didn't let them and I continued to watch Gaara. He bite down, not soft either, enough to draw blood and continued to make the hickey I knew was going to be fucking purple. I also had no choice but to let that moan rip through my throat for I didn't know he was going to do that. Ino, Sakura and Tenten squealed and continued watching. He detached himself from my neck, I know it was a force, and looked back at the hickey on my neck. He smirked at his success and came back to my neck and licked along the hickey. He did draw blood when he bit me. He knew I liked the rough sort of play and he was that type of player... Not player as in he will look at other guys and have sex with other guys while dating someone... I know what your thinking, isn't he dating me? No. I'm still having to deal with the fact of Sasuke hanging out with our group. He still thinks that I lost my memory three years ago that one time at Yellow Basket. I don't mind hanging out with him and all but I can't help but feel I've been lied to and I have been lying back in the same dirty way. Sasuke obviously wants to be my friend if he is going that far out as to lie to me. I, like I said, don't mind that factor.

"Okay, that was hot." Haku commented.

Gaara pulled away after making sure my bite mark didn't bleed anymore. I looked at it, then glared at it then I looked to Gaara. "You had to make it that big?" I asked.

He nodded proudly.

"Bastard." I mumbled. I, like the rest of the guys here other then Haku and Choji, have no shirts on. I loved looking at Gaara's pasty white skin. The fire seems as if it is reflecting on Gaara's chest making him even more irresistible.

Gaara smirked. "You know you like it."

"Shut up."

He looked back to the group. "Haku--"

It went on like this for another hour until Ino started to get tired from the long day and Choji was hungry. With Choji's blunt statement, three others, Kiba, Shino and Haku all wanted to go and eat. With Haku leaving, Sai had no reason to stay so he went with them. Gaara yawned twice before I asked him if he wanted to go back it was okay. He didn't argue to stay like I thought he would and left ten minutes after Sai, Haku, Choji, Ino, Kiba and Shino did. Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Temari and I are the only ones out here. We talked as if we were still in the big group but all soon got bored and went to head back to the hotel room a short two hours later. Ten o'clock and I was walking back to my room yawning and groaning since I barely got any sleep last night thanks to Gaara... Yes, that reason. I went to open the door slipping the key card into the slot above the door. When I heard a very low muffled moan come through the door, I could feel my heart drop to the deep caverns of my soul. I pulled the key card out getting a green light saying that the door was unlocked. I sighed and opened the door. I looked to the ground knowing it was true Feeling enraged by the scene in front of me, I lifted my head from the ground and grumbled low in my throat clearing it trying to get the two boy's attention. Sure I wasn't dating either of them but it doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for either of them. I held my breath as they realized my presents hoping that my pain wasn't showing on my face. They seemed to noticed but didn't do anything but look at me, Sasuke's eyes filled with a little more emotion then I thought possible for the situation and Gaara's holding a stare familiar to what he gave me when we were talking about our feelings to each other that was brought up in a subject both of us felt uncomfortable with.

Gaara let a smirk yank at the sides of his lips then peered down at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back up at him and chuckled. "It worked, didn't it?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara nodded. "Kind of obvious with that reaction on his face."

My face lit a light red as a turned to walk away but was stopped when a hand pressed against my shoulder stopping me from moving any further.

"Join us?" It was Gaara's deep voice that lingered along the back of my neck. I couldn't resisted anything at that moment. My body was limp and my joints became nothing but ooze between my bones.

--Three hours ago--

"Sasuke." Gaara knocked on the door saying his name before the door opened to Sasuke standing there with no shirt on.

Sasuke just opened the door and went to lay down on the bed again like he was before and put his arms behind his head relaxing with his eyes closed.

Gaara walked into the room and sat down on the couch turning on the T.V to the music channel. Aura music played from the other side of the bedroom. Sasuke opened his eyes to the red head sitting on the couch with a book in hand. They sat like that for about two and a half hours. Sasuke, still having thoughts race around in his head and Gaara reading from a book on the couch. Before he could stop himself, he thought of Gaara... In a very sexual way and sat up quick enough to give him a head rush and catching Gaara's attention. Gaara looked up from his book to Sasuke and raise an eyebrow. His eyes trailed down Sasuke's half-naked body and to the front of his pants. He smirked and narrowed his eyes walking over to Sasuke with a smug look on his face.

Sasuke looked up. "What?" He asked protecting and standing up in front of the bigger male.

Gaara was standing in front of him looking straight into onyx black eyes before his hand went to the front of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke gasped when Gaara's hand grazed the front of his pants. "What was the thought you were having, Sasuke?" He asked seductively.

"None of your business." Was what he said turning away from the red head but before he could get any farther, Gaara's hand stopped him. "What're you doing, Gaara?"

"I'm having fun." He said. "Fucking with you this way is fun."

Sasuke turned to the red head and looked him straight in the eyes glaring at him. "Fuck you." Was all he got out before he was pushed down on the bed beside them, Gaara on top. "G-Gaara, stop this."

"Listen to what I have to say." Gaara said. Sasuke glared. "We both love Naruto, right?" Sasuke nodded. "We both want him, right?" Sasuke nodded again. "Let's get him for the both of us then. I can share."

Sasuke glared. "What makes you think I'm interested in you?"

Gaara smirked and reached down in between them brushing his hand over Sasuke's erect cock. He stopped and groped his cock gaining a groan from Sasuke. He smirked. "This wasn't from a thought about Naruto, was it?" He asked.

Sasuke gave in and shook his head, no.

"Who was it then?" He asked seductively.

Sasuke's eyes were getting dark with lust. "You."

Gaara was continuing to smirk and grasped lightly on his cock. "You do want me, don't you?"

He nodded giving full into Gaara's grasp on him. Gaara's grip tightened slightly, Sasuke moaned and involuntary thrusted his hips forward wanting more. Gaara smirked at the Uchiha's impatient and played with him outside of his pants and boxers.

"I-I fuckin' hate you." Sasuke stuttered out letting another moan fill the air as Gaara's grip tightened.

"No you don't."

Sasuke didn't argue, he was in to much of a bliss. He hasn't been touched by anyone for two years since Neji and Shikamaru started their own thing. Sasuke leaned up from underneath Gaara pulling Gaara down with his right hand by the back of his head pushing their lips together. Sasuke let his tongue dance across Gaara's lower lip for entrance. Gaara smirked into the kiss braking contact with Sasuke's lips. Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"So, you do like me." Gaara said. It wasn't a question. He knew the answer.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes, Gaara." He said in annoyance and continued in the same tone of annoyance. "I've been having thoughts about you for the past year since we started to hang out with you and Naruto and your whole group in general." He sighed again. "Most of them have been about Naruto but every time I have a thought about Naruto, you pop up in my mind."

Gaara smirked. "I see." His grip tightened on Sasuke's cock again, Sasuke letting a moan rip from his throat. Gaara's unbutton and unzipped Sasuke's pants looking straight at Sasuke who was gladly letting him do so. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed as Gaara gripped around Sasuke's cock inside his pants and his boxers.

"Keep doing this... And I'm going to cum in my pants." Sasuke panted.

Gaara didn't care. He tightened his grip even more getting another moan before a clink of the door caught his attention. He pulled his hand out slowly and looked to the clock. "Naruto's back." He looked to Sasuke below him. "Play along."

Sasuke panted once and then sighed trying to control his breathing. "Fine."

--Now--

I could sense a smirk rising on his lips as I felt a tug on my shoulder. I walked back knowing what I was getting myself into but could careless at the moment and probably wouldn't care at all. It was a school field trip but being the only pair of students other then Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Haku and Sai that were in this hotel by choice and the only ones that could afford such a big amount for one night in a suite, Sasuke, Gaara and I decided to get a room together. Gaara's and Sasuke's suggestion. I see why now.

"You don't mind, right, Naruto?" Gaara purred as he pulled me back turning me around towards Sasuke that was laying in the same spot as he was before Gaara had got off the bed to retrieve me. He had his pants unzipped and unbuttoned. Gaara's doing.

"Anou." Gaara didn't do anything by my small word. He didn't move me anymore since I was already at the edge of the bed gazing hungrily down at the bare chested raven on one of the two beds in the hotel room.

Sasuke stared back at me with less intention of jumping me than I had of jumping him. I knew well enough that Sasuke's body figure well matched up to Gaara's, both hot and sexy enough that I want both, neither anything I wouldn't want and can be seductive enough to get me to do almost anything that involves this sexual experience. Of course, I have never even thought of doing it with two guys at the same time. Plus, being in the middle of to guys that I am in love with, I wouldn't want this going the wrong way and getting them mad at each other for whatever odd reasons my mind was seeming to think at the moment. I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful raven on my bed, until I was interrupted by him getting off the bed and walking in front of me. I continued to gaze at him, even though he was inches away from my face. He was my height, hitting yet another growth spurt over the summer of becoming a Junior. Gaara, being taller than both Sasuke and I, if not, only two inches taller. Both guys behind and in front of me, I felt like the uke already, willing to give everything to each boy.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Gaara as if for approval or to gloat, I don't know, I didn't get the chance to think before I became dazed by the raven's lips over mine in a warming kiss. He skimmed his tongue over my bottom lip, I opened gladly letting him in. Gaara stood behind watching in pure interest. A warm hand messed with the bottom of my shirt in the back, Gaara. Soon, I felt his hand trail up the back of my shirt groping my hips and my stomach as Sasuke and I continued with our make out session. A moan slipped through my lips as Gaara's lips glided along the back of my neck. Sasuke let his own hand trail up the front of my shirt to my nipple that was already begging for attention. He played with my nipple as he continued to kiss me and Gaara groped my sides and kissed along my neck. I was in heaven. Sasuke broke the kiss with a tap from Gaara on his arm still inside my shirt. Gaara raised an eyebrow and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Still dazed from Sasuke's kiss, Gaara and Sasuke both lead me to the bed a couple feet in front of us only to have my shirt be stripped of and lips go straight after my right nipple. My eyes rolled in the back of my head from the over whelming pleasure. My cock, getting erect just by those little movements and gestures by the two guys I swear I'm in love with.

Sasuke, the one who did the sinful act on my chest, continued to bit, suck and lick on my nipple caught in between his lips while Gaara, on the other hand, took Sasuke's place and began to kiss me. Still in my heaven, Sasuke started to play with the zipped of my pants with his pointed finger twiddling it up and down again and again. A sharp bit on my neck cause me to tighten my eyes closed and moan. Gaara had moved onto my neck without total realization on my part.

Sasuke's P.O.V

He's totally venerable to anyone when we're not by his side. Does he even realize this? If he does, he sure in hell better start sticking to at least one of our sides over half the time... Hell, I'll be glad to spend the night at the dobes house if it means this and him altogether.

A moan tore me from my thoughts as Gaara sucked and bit on Naruto's neck fiercely. Naruto never felt the need to beg or plead for more from Gaara or I because we apparently do everything right... Unless we're teasing him, then he begs for us to do something he can't wait any longer for, which is normally more attention or being more aggressive. I began to unbutton his pants knowing that it has been long enough and all of us had an erection now. Gaara stopped his movements paying attention to mine. He smirked at me and chuckled, I wanted him now and I wouldn't wait any longer. I was already babbling --which is one something very rare-- on and on about how much I wanted the blonde tonight. I guess my wishes have been answered by Gaara.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto moaned my name first as he knew that I was heading into his pants my hands so close to his member. "Ga-Gaara."

Gaara moved --not by much-- to Naruto's chest and began playing with his left nipple in between his lips.

Watching the red heads movements I began to feel my own pants getting tighter. I licked my dry lips and continued to watch Gaara's act and the emotions on Naruto's face telling me what Gaara had just done. Naruto noticed my absents and opened his lust filled eyes connecting with mine. He smirked.

"I-I'm not the only uke here, you know." Naruto said.

Gaara knit his eyebrows and looked towards me, Naruto couldn't have possibly been talking about him so he assumed me.

I smirked. "Shut up, dobe."

"T-Teme." He stuttered out.

"At least I can pronounce my sentences right."

Naruto was quiet but glared playfully at me. "Come on, Sasuke. Come here."

I sighed and went to Naruto, only to be grabbed and switched positions with him. I glared at Naruto as he was on all fours off to the side of me, Gaara stunned on the other side of me.

"I didn't know you could be an uke." Gaara commented.

"I thought you and him had something going on?" Naruto asked.

"No." Gaara answered. "Just wanted to make out with him."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If we were to be in a relationship." Naruto said to Gaara. "You would be seme, kind of obvious. In my and Sasuke's old relationship, I was the seme."

Gaara leaned over me and captured Naruto's lips in his over top me right in my face. An erg of jealousy flipped through my stomach as I watch the scene in front of me. Gaara back away taking Naruto with him for a short moment before Naruto broke away as well. It's true though. Out of the two guys in front of me, I'm the smallest out of body weight and width. I felt bad as well. I mean, I like being on top. Now, it seems that I'm going to be bottom on Naruto and Gaara when we both wanted Naruto to bottom.

"Naruto." Gaara began. "Your still going to bottom." It wasn't a question, a demand if you ask me.

Naruto smirked. "You want me."

"We both do, Naruto." I entered the conversation.

"Which part do you want teme?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Well..."

"You want to top?" Naruto asked in surprise.

I nodded proudly.

"None of us like bottoming." Gaara said bluntly.

I nodded. "I really don't think anyone likes bottoming." I stepped in agreeing.

"So..." Gaara pulled Naruto over by his neck twisting him into a aggressive kiss before he could go on to argue.

"Your bottoming." Gaara stated through the kiss.

Naruto huffed in disagreement. Gaara pushed him down over me laying him flat on the bed. "Dame it." Naruto muttered.

Naruto let out a moan as Gaara's tongue trailed down his stomach. I sat up and shook my own dizziness off and looked to Naruto. Gaara turned to smirk at me. He sat up as I reach over and grabbed my shirt that was hanging half way off the edge and put it on.

"W-What're you doing?" Naruto pouted cutely.

"Both Gaara and I have been paying attention to the clock. A chaperon is going to come into our room to tell us lights out in a couple minutes."

Naruto pouted. "Dame it." He sighed and sat up grabbing his own shirt.

Gaara did the same but looked down and sighed.

I noticed his sigh of defeat and looked to him. "What is it?"

He pointed to the front of his pants.

I chuckled and looked towards mine. "I guess the dobe aroused us more than we would've hoped."

Naruto smiled.

I got up off the bed and sat on the couch in the living room around the corner. I sighed at the fact we had to stop, dame it. Naruto and Gaara joined a couple seconds later and pretended like nothing happened, all of us, shirts on. Gaara and I both were touching Naruto every chance we got in the conversation. Gaara just laid his hand on Naruto's thigh permanently, Naruto not doing anything other then smiling at the both of us. Grabbing his hand, I held it in the middle of us on the couch. Neither Gaara or I were trying to get the other jealous, just trying to be with him as much as possible.

"Naruto?" Gaara continued. "We both like you. We both clam we're falling for you. What the hell is going to happen after this?" He asked no one in particular.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "I-I like you both equally... You both have half of my heart... It's really hard on me to be around you guys together thinking that if I say one thing wrong, I'm going to loose one of you. It feels like I'm in the middle of a war."

I smiled lightly, Gaara doing the same. "Naruto, we both, like Gaara said before, are falling for you. I don't like to share but..."

"I'll do it." Gaara said. He smirked. "We can share him together, right?"

I smiled. "I am indeed attracted to your looks, Gaara."

Naruto shook his head in defeat. "This is not what I was suspecting to happen. Just don't count me out when the sex happens, okay?"

Gaara turned Naruto's head towards him and kissed him. I watched the act as anyone would. Naruto and Gaara both broke away and smiled, Gaara coming after me next, taking my lips into the same kiss. I kiss Naruto afterwards telling him that we were both okay with the three of us being together. It's a little weird but we're both into trying it out.

A knock at the door was heard only minutes later, I looked at the clock, eleven thirty. Naruto got off the couch and went to the bed, wrapped a blanket around his body and went to the door.

"Time for bed you three." The woman said.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks." He didn't say it in the happiest of voices. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you even have cloths on?"

I laughed, Gaara chuckled. The moment she heard us laugh, she walked inside. I thought of something utterly gross and my problem went away. I shuddered at my thought though. I got up off the couch and went to help out Naruto. Gaara sighed and did the same, shuddered and went to help our lover.

"Uh..." Was all Naruto got out of his mouth before Gaara and I walked around the corner cloths on.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked winking at Naruto. He shook his head and frowned. He knew that he had to do something to get rid of his erection in order to show that he had cloths on and we weren't doing anything that we were indeed doing.

"I just thought..." She said before turning to Naruto. "What's with the blanket?"

"We were watching a scary movie." Naruto said shrugging. He doesn't want to do it so he's seeing if he can get away with not. "I'm not to fawned of scary movies so they let me have a blanket to cover my eyes in the scary parts." Naruto smiled like a little child. He sounded believable though. I would believe him... I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't like scary movies. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that likes that type of stuff.

"Oh." She said. "Well, I just jumped to conclusions." She rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "Time for bed though." She turned and walked out of our room. Gaara and I both waited for the clink and footsteps echoing down the hallway. When we knew she was gone, the first thing we did was jump Naruto knocking the blanket on the ground and tearing off his shirt along with our own.

"Nghhhhh..." He moaned as Gaara went for his swollen nipple. Gaara took it in between his lips like before and began reddening it. Naruto's eyes tightened closed and he thrashed his head back. I nipped on the flesh of his skin and began sucking where I wanted to leave an accomplished hickey. Of course, I left it on his collarbone for a shirt to be able to cover. Maybe if the rules about the hotel rooms were different I would've left it for the world to see. Naruto reached over to me and gripped me to capture my lips in his. A muffled moan came through our kiss and Gaara was working his way down to the him of his pants not even paying any attention to what I was doing.

I wanted Naruto though. I wanted to taste his shaft in my mouth again since it's been so long since we even shared a kiss. Sure it was seventh grade and neither of us were any good in bed or for that matter, even full grown. I just wanted him... Okay, I wanted Gaara too. He's sexy and probably the best one out of the three of us in bed. I don't really know if he's good in bed but I guess I'll find out. He has a talent with getting any man horny, I'll tell you that being one of the sexiest people out of the whole school voted by both the female and male population along with me, typically.

"Mmmm..." Came another moan from Naruto. Gaara looked up at me when I broke the kiss and went after his neck again.

I rolled my eyes reading his. Gaara got up from his position getting a worried look from Naruto's half lust filled eyes. Gaara taking Naruto right hand and I following close behind not taking my eyes off the hickey on the side of his neck that can possibly be covered with a shirt. If not, one of the girls will allow me to barrow their cover-up.

Gaara pushed Naruto on the bed, I, shutting the door behind us. Shino and Kiba said in different ways that they were going to have 'fun' tonight meaning more information then I needed to hear. I could careless about their sex life's. Neji and Shikamaru... I already know what's going on in there. Sai and Haku are a little different. Maybe, but Haku says he only likes Sai as a friend and not as a lover but he didn't say anything about him being a bedmate.

Naruto falling on his back on the bed was quickly covered by Gaara unzipping and unbuttoning his pants once again. His blue boxers were shown as the red head slipped his pants over his hips, down his knees, to his ankles and off onto the floor. I joined them on the bed gladly going after Naruto's lips loving his taste after so many years not getting a good enough taste before I was interrupted by a pissed Gaara at that one time. Naruto's hips involuntarily thrusted forward into Gaara's new erection. Gaara once again looked to me, I, reading his eyes. Sighing because he felt I was feeling left out. He smirked and chuckled moving off to the side a little surfing his hand down Naruto's stomach to the him of his boxers. Without another move, Gaara's movements paused. Not by his own choice though. Naruto reach down and stopped his hand a smile on his face.

"I will not be naked with two guys only having their shirts off. I refuse." He stated pouting at us.

I laughed lightly. Typical Naruto there. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants as Gaara did the same sliding them down my own hips and legs throwing them on the floor by the king size bed. As Gaara's hit the floor, I noticed his red and black flamed boxers. Mine, a pure black with a dark blue rimming. Naruto smiled and pulled Gaara down to his lips. I smirked and took advantage of the opening that gave me and let me hands glide over Naruto's erection. He groaned braking the kiss with Gaara as my hand continued its bliss. Gaara once again latched himself on his neck and began leaving a red mark where every his lips would trail. I pulled down on his boxers hoping for no one to stop my act, no one did. Naruto shivered as the cold air of the room hit his newly exposed skin. Him being so close to the edge, if I leaned back, I would fall and if I stepped down, I would be on the white carpet floor. I stepped down on the white carpet and didn't even get so far before Naruto hiked his legs up and wrapped him self around my neck. I grinned at his actions. Naruto and Gaara both looking up at me to see where I was going. "I'm not leaving." I stated. "Just, getting in a better position."

Gaara smirked. Naruto smiled warily but tightly closed his eyes as Gaara's teeth raked over his neck, Naruto's leg's did not move from around my neck. I stared at the perfect view of Naruto's throbbing cock. I swallowed the lump in my throat noticing Gaara was looking at me with a raise eyebrow.

I smirked. He knew what I was going to do and trailed down Naruto's chest leaving a trail of saliva to his cock. He lowered his head and took Naruto's muscle into his mouth. Naruto let a moan as Gaara's wet mouth covered him. His moans erupted in the room over and over again as Gaara's speed slowed and sped up. His legs stayed on my shoulders though, me, rubbing his inner thighs until I stopped my movements and let my left hand glided down to Naruto's exposed hole. He groaned as my first finger entered him letting his eyes roll closed. Gaara smiled around the dick in his mouth and continued to bob his head up and down massaging the base of Naruto's shaft.

Naruto's sinful noise filled the room until he shot me a pleading glace. "S-Sasuke, can you--?" No more words before he moaned again as I slipped another finger in between to join my other. A shiver went down his spine telling us that he was right there. Gaara sped up and tightened his grip. Shoving in deep enough to strike his prostate, a lustful moan from Naruto as I did strike my destination. I smirked and hit it again and again planning to make him cum hard in Gaara's mouth and on his beautiful face. Catching myself think these things about Gaara was a little weird but I could careless. If we were all going to be bedmates, then I have to like the other bedmate, right?

Ripping out of my thoughts when a raspy moan of pleasure hit my ears. Naruto trembled horribly and cummed in Gaara's mouth and on his face. I felt myself moan as well a throaty moan looking at Gaara with lustful eyes. He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and smirked licking the cum that covered his lips in tongues length off into his mouth. _"I want to make Gaara moan." _That blunt thought rang in my mind. I wanted to make Gaara cum. I want to taste him as well. Just by seeing him naked would be a plus on my side. Gaara was looking at me speaking a thousand words with just his eyes screaming at me to jump him and just suck him off myself. Gaara rolled his eyes and leaned forward capturing my lips in his. Shocked and disoriented, Naruto whined by his choice in action. Gaara broke the kiss and looked at Naruto. He smirked at the blonde's pouting face.

Gaara sighed and turned back to me. He reached in between my legs not waiting for permission from me and pulled my boxers down. I didn't stop him. His warm hand wrapped its self around my throbbing member and stroked. A lustful groan ripped from my throat and escaped through my mouth. Gaara looked down at me him being taller than both Naruto and I and began to speak with his eyes. He seemed deep in thought about his next movements. I noticed just then that Gaara was standing in front of me looking into my eyes. I was just begging fuck me. Gaara noticed this.

"What's on your mind?" I asked seductively. Gaara, being Gaara, didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and smirked. Gaara, the only one with a piece of clothing on, didn't have it on much longer before I got sick of not seeing him himself naked. I yanked down hard on his boxers with one hand, him not even surprised I wasn't only paying attention to Naruto. Seeing him, I almost gasped by his size. He was bigger than me, I'll tell you that. Naruto smirked knowing what I was thinking when I pulled his boxers down.

"I know, I had the same reaction." He claimed calmly.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Gaara once again and pushed my lips furiously against his. I quickly entered myself like he had with my boxers and slipped my own hand to his erection earning me a muffled groan while I gripped around him stroking him hard and let his lips go finally hearing his bell-chiming moan in my ear. I smirk, for I have succeed yet again at one of my desires for the night. He sat down on the bed letting go of me in the process. I had no choice but to follow unless I wanted to leave him at that. I didn't want to just leave him at that. I sat down on the bed leaning over to his ear.

"I've been waiting for that." I whispered as seductively as I can in Gaara's ear. It seemed to work and his body tensed as my pace quickened getting a violent shudder from the red head. His eyes tightly close and he moaned again. My eyes watched his facial expression showing little regret for what was going on even if he wasn't being jerked off by me instead of Naruto. He really didn't seem to mind at all. I continued to watch his facial expressions as he didn't show his normal emotionless expression on his face as normal, but pleasure actually showed on his face as I went on jerking my hand faster and faster before a loud long moan escaped his lips a little lower toned and less louder than Naruto's. I moan myself from the sweet juice coating my hand. Naruto whined underneath Gaara and half way under me. Apparently, Gaara was halfway over Naruto before I stopped him and began with my own game. I smirked and pushed my pointer finger into Naruto's hole preparing him for what was to come of him after Gaara was done with him. I pushed my finger back into him getting another moan from Naruto. My white coated hand I looked at and realized was still warm. I smirked inside at my dirty thought and brought it to my mouth cleaning every digit with my tongue. Gaara watched my act with an emotionless face but you could tell that he was amazed at my own act on him. I smirked on the outside and swallowed all the white coating and looked to Gaara with an eyebrow raised.

Gaara's P.O.V

God... I can't believe, Sasuke. Uchiha bastard, just made me cum... And after that, sucked his fingers of all of it. I wonder if I actually like him. It didn't faze me that it was Sasuke giving me the hand job. I really didn't mind at all. Naruto moaned ripping me from my thoughts and I noticed once again, Sasuke messing with Naruto. I sighed and decided to talk to Sasuke with my eyes again.

He looked up at me and stopped his movements getting a groan of displeasure from Naruto. I raised an eyebrow speaking only with little movements of my eyes and facial expressions. He got the hint and smirked right after obviously getting an idea that would benefit us both and bring our lover more pleasure. Sasuke sighed and traded me spots. I lined up with Naruto and began pushing myself in getting a groan of pain mixed with pleasure along with a moan from Sasuke and Naruto both. I looked up to see that Sasuke had impaled himself on Naruto's new erection. I pushed all the way in slowly and carefully. I didn't move for a minute waiting for Naruto to adjust, I haven't had him for a while and he seemed to be as tight as the first time. He was tight. I placed my hands on Naruto's thigh seeming I can't put my hands on his hips without interfering with Sasuke.

"Oh... Oh god." Naruto moaned as we both double-teamed him. Sasuke moaned himself looking at me waiting for me to begin my own act that he knew well enough I wanted to do, now. I moved slowly at first, Naruto cringing for my movements not being equal to Sasuke's slightly faster movements. Sasuke slowed down to my pace so that Naruto was comfortable with it. Sasuke and I both don't want him to be uncomfortable with this.

"Nnnn... F-Faster." Naruto moaned. Sasuke and I both obliged and sped up our pace. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips helping him with his sinful act. More moans from both Sasuke and Naruto erupted through the room. Naruto thrusted his hips up increasing the deepness on Sasuke's side and causing me to find Naruto's prostate. I smirked and hit it over and over again in the same pace.

Sasuke's moans are very attractive, I'll tell you that. And listening to them both at the same time is getting me closer and closer to my own top already.

"Ah! H-Harder!" Naruto shouted. I sped up along with the Uchiha who plunged himself on Naruto's thick, long cock over and over again. I love the Uchiha's face when he was being screwed. His lust-filled eyes and his breath hitting my cheek. I knew what I was doing and it was easy to say that both my guys knew what they were doing. I moved my left hand from Naruto's thigh grabbing Sasuke's hard dick. He moaned loudly only seconds before as he found his own prostate. I'm sure he loved bottoming as much as he loved being on top but he seemed not to mind that he was indeed technically bottoming. It's random to think, what would the one being fucked and fucking someone else be called? Naruto, being in this position made me think this at that moment.

"Ah, ha! Gaara!" He moaned my name getting a groan out of me.

Sasuke, being caught up in his act could careless about what came out of Naruto's mouth. He fucked himself harder causing my hand to jerk him off even harder. His moans came in unison with Naruto's as we all kept the semi same pace.

Sasuke seeming to have two on one from me pumping him and Naruto, he moan and cummed first. I smirked at him, him panting heavily still pushing himself up and down on Naruto's hard cock to let Naruto cum next. That was what happened. Naruto let out a long loud moan before filling Sasuke with his cum.

The same sensation came over me and I cummed. I moaned, as would any guy with the same dropping sensation.

Sasuke pulled off barely able to even push himself up and laughed lightly. "I can't believe we just did that." He said, still panting lightly.

"That... Wow..." Was all Naruto got out between pants.

I chuckled and pulled out of Naruto gaining a groan. Sasuke laid down on one side of Naruto and I gladly and thankfully, laid down on the other-side. We laid for about a minute before Naruto's soft breaths filled our ears. I got off the covers (barely) and pulled them out from underneath Naruto and Sasuke both. I chuckled when I startled Naruto from his sleep and got a groan. It wasn't the first time I startled him from his sleep but it's hella funny the pouty face Naruto makes when he's startled from his sleep. Sasuke just glared at me.

I climbed back on the bed pulling on Naruto arm to get him to move up further on the bed. Once he did so, Sasuke got off the bed and went to the window. I smirked, I didn't get that good of a view of his ass, and he had a nice ass. Sasuke opened the window partly. I cocked my head to the side. "It smells like sex in here, if you haven't noticed." Sasuke said. He walked back to the bed and crawled to Naruto's other side. He laid down and wrapped his arms around his torso. I did the same but wrapped my arms around his waist. Sasuke looked at me and smiled lightly. I grabbed his hand that was near me and held onto it. He closed his eyes and I pulled the blanket over all of us. Naruto snuggled in between us loving our company. Sasuke's breathing was matched with Naruto's not to long later and I fell asleep not to long afterwards.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I went through and changed as much of the spelling errors as I could find. Heh. I hope I got most of them.

Love,

Vixie795!!


End file.
